Love square
by emoXbunny
Summary: harry and draco how will the world around them react as they walk out of the closet together rated m for language and mabe some slash in the futer


Authors notes:no i do not own these characters although if i did that would rock so ya live it up live it out and review--- I came up behind my raven haired lover and set my hand on hi shoulder, he jumped and looked back at me.  
"Dray! What are you doing here?" He quickly shuffled his sleeves down, but not before I saw the marks. Before I could say anything, he let out a glare.

"Go away"  
"But Harr"  
"No! Stop, just leave me. You deserve better than this..." His voice cracked, "Better than me."

"No, Harry I love you, I want to help." I grabbed his arm and shifted the shirt sleeve back up. I kissed the marks as gently as possible, only to have him pull back. Almost like I had bitten him.

"Leave." He hissed, pointing towards the door. I knew this was not a battle I would win now,

"Allright, but know now, and forever, I love you. And I want to help"  
"I dont need it"  
I bit my lip, "You can come to me when you change your mind"  
"I won't, so get out." He pointed towards the door again.  
"Thats to bad, love. Way to bad." I left him to wallow in his misery, if he didnt ask for it, and turned me away. Well, I wasnt going to force myself on him, but oh god did I wish I could help as I walked out of the commen room. And of course, ran straight into weasle and the mudblood

. "Malfoy," The Weasle hissed, "What the fuck are you doing here"  
"What?" I asked, trying to hide my inner tormoil, "I can't walk the halls now?" Granger, damn her soul, saw the fight brewing, she stepped in.

"Well, uh, Malfoy it just seemed like you cam out of Gryffindor commen room."

"Righ, Granger, don't flatter your self so badly"  
And I stormed off, still thinking of the pain in my lovers eyes. It was seventh year! How long had he been doing this to himself. We'd been going out since fourth year, and I just noticed now! How could I have been so blind to the man I loved. I thought about it, and my conclusion was that the stress had been to much for him. Keeping us a secret, well, I was done, I didnt care who knew. By this time I had made it to the dungons, but I turned around anyway and headed back up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. I said the password Harry had told me and went straight to his room. I winked at a very surprised Ron and Herminone, busted open the door to his room. He jumped up, shocked.

"Harry," I said, pulling him into a hug, "I love you, and no matter what you do, I always will. I will fight for you, and your saftly, even if I have to defend you against yourself. I no longer care who knows, I'll even tell my father my self. I'll make him take you home with me over christmas"  
"Really." He said flatly, "And the condition"  
"Only one, love, stop this." I lifted his arm and kissed him softly through the fabric of his shirt. I glanced up when I heard the door open, Weasel and Granger dashed in. "Harry, what-" Granger abrubtly stopped off, and gasped. I heard a thunk when the Weasel hit the floor. Harry just gazed into my eyes and gave me the most fearsome kiss I ever recieved. He snatched my hand and we turned to face his friends, one standing, one unconcious.

"Herminone"

"Yo-... you and Draco"  
I was pleased she so easily popped out my first name. "Yes"  
"Y... you and d...d...raco." Her eyes grew wider with awe, after all, I am awesome. "Yes, mione"  
"y"  
"Hermione! Breathe! Yes, we are together"  
"y..." I gazed at Harry,

"Think she needs the hospital wing?"

"Naw," He shook his head, "But Ron might"  
"True, true." I was interupeted when she took a deep breathe, gapeing like a fish she shook her head strangly. "Its okay Herminoe! Breathe, okay, just, in, out..." He trailed off.  
"Geez, Harry, I knew you were gay, and Malfoy too I guess," I glared, I thought I was good at hideing things, "But..." She countinued, "You two together!?"

"Yes, Hermione, deal with it." She nodded her head sharply, "I'm happy for you both." she turned and kicked Ron, hard. "RON!" Another kick, "Ronald... Ronald Weasley!" His head popped up,

"Gee, Ma, I didnt mean to sleep in so late!" Harry had started laughing about halfway through this display, so hard, in fact, that I had to hold him up. Granger was laughing too, with Weasel looking around dumbly. I held back a snicker only because Harry couldnt stand on his own. He finally stood up, flushed, I grabed him then, and kissed him soundly.  
"Hey," He pouted, "Let me get my breath back." "Fine, fine, but I'll just steal it away again"  
"Ahh," He sighed, "But that, love, is somehting I look foreward to"  
And all I could do was agree. --- Authors notes: Umm... i need some reviews before i'll put up another chapter so y aumm review and stuff and i'm sorry for the way it was before its my first time so ya


End file.
